One day
by Kassan
Summary: Namine Just moved to Twilight Town and meets Roxas. Spending one day with him. NXR Oneshot.


**Hey everyone! My first one shot! I needed something to do because I was stuck on another story so here you go! Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's Characters I just wrote the story.**

* * *

I watched her twirl elegantly across the sunlit dance studio her eyes were closed softly as she tried to remember what step to take next. Her almost white hair shined brighter than the evening sun she stopped just as soon as the music in the background did; The girl opened her sky blue eyes and was staring right at me her jaw dropped and her cheeks turned beat red. She quickly gathered her stuff running out the back door of the dance studio. I watched the empty room amazed in hopes that she might return and dance again but no such luck. After picking my Jaw up off the floor I left the dance studio it was almost dark and I figured I would just go back to my apartment.

That night all I could think about was her; the way she danced the expressions her face made. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about her She was amazing and I didn't even know her name. I was surprised as small as Twilight Town was I figured that I would have known her by now but I didn't. After while I slowly drifted to sleep on the couch thinking of her.

I woke morning eager to get out of the house for some reason; I showered and decided that I was going to go get coffee at the shop on the corner. I walked about ten feet completely spacing out until I ran into someone hot coffee spilled all over the both of us.

She fell to the ground books scattering everywhere.

"I am so sorr-" I began but she cut me off

"No it's my fault" She protested then our eyes met.

She was the girl from the dance studio yesterday She blushed taking my hand that was held out and examined the damage to her white dress and my off white shirt, She began giggling.

"Huh?" I asked confused

She smiled and began picking up her books I bent over to help "The first person I meet after moving here and I run into you spilling a hot vanilla latte all over you." She laughed standing up with half of the books in her hand. She shifted them to one side and held out her hand. "Namine'"

"Roxas" I replied shaking her hand

"Where do you live? I wouldn't want to have you carry all of these books by yourself" I said in a attempt to be friendly.

"Oh thanks; Um the apartments around the corner I just picked up my books for the classes I'll be starting in a few weeks." She stated

"I assume your going to Twilight University. I go there to; what classes will you be taking?" I questioned My eyes on all the books. She laughed lightly as we reached her apartment which was the one across from mine." I'm studying art and art History and I am taking a few music classes." She started unlocking the door and showing mw where to set down the pile of books. The place was nice; everything was clean and everything was white or a light pastel color. She walked toward the bedroom.

"If you don't mind I'm going to change I'll be right out."

I nodded in response and ran next door quickly changing my shirt. When she came from her room she looked at me funny. I laughed loudly "I live across the hall."

"Really?!" She sounded excited. I laughed "It's always nice to know someone." She smiled "And you seem a lot nicer than the guy I met on the way home from the dance studio yesterday." She said looking at the ground. I shut the door of her apartment knowing who it was. "What was his name?" I asked my tone no longer playful

"Seifer. He had some friends with him too" My fists clenched and I began to grind my teeth. I felt feeling for Namine' even after only knowing her for less than an hour. Not to mention I was not so fond of Seifer.

"Calm down." She said trying to sooth me "It's fine nothing happened anyways." I let out a breath and sat down as she handed me a warm cup of tea. Neither of us spoke after a few minutes I broke the silence. "Namine'; Have you seen the whole town yet?" She looked over at me and shook her head. "How long has it been since you moved in?" I asked. "A week" She replied sipping her tea.

"Come with me." I said taking her hand and running from the apartment building.

"Roxas!" She laughed still holding my hand; I stopped running and looked into her eyes and then down at our hands that were connected. We both blushed letting go immediately.

"Where are we going?" Namine' asked looking at the ground. She was so cute I thought as I watched the blush fade from her cheeks.

"Everywhere" I answered "You are going to have a persona; tour of Twilight Town from yours truly!" Namine laughed in response.

"Okay then Mr. tour guide where to first?" She asked

"Well we will go all the way up from the shopping center all the way to the university!"

She nodded as both of out stomachs growled.

"I say we get lunch first"

"Okay Mr. tour guide lead the way!" She teased

________________________________________________________________________

Namine but down the fork in the bowl of her salad and smiled.

"Thank you for lunch Roxas, it's so nice of you."

I smiled back at her "Lunch comes with the tour didn't you know." I joked paying for our food. Namine' only giggled in response. I led her out of the restaurant and into the shopping center, we went to most of the little clothing shops trying on and looking at clothes. It was a lot more fun than shopping with Olette and Hayner that was for sure she picked out ridiculous outfits for me to try on and I found a few for her to try on. We both walked out of the Shop with a few items.

"Thanks Roxas I am having so much fun." Namine said. Before I could reply someone else did, "Well look at the new girl with that scum Roxas" a voice behind us said. Namine froze recognizing the voice. I turned around to face him "What do you want Seifer." I asked tired of his games.

He laughed and Namine stood behind me "So what's your little friends name Roxie? And why is such a pretty girl with a dirt bag like you?"

"Shut up Seifer this is none of your business." I spat back.

Seifer laughed my fists were clenched and I could feel Namine's hot breath on the back of my neck.

"When has any of it ever been my business little Roxie? I don't care. It Just doesn't make sense." Namine squealed at that moment when one of Seifers friends grabbed her clamping her mouth shut; It set me off.

"Call him off Seifer." I said with my teeth clenched. Seifer only laughed; I could hear Namine's muffled screams. "Seifer call him off!" I yelled before punching him square in the face. He covered his nose and laughed throwing a punch at me; I dodged hitting him again in the face. He stopped for a moment and turned punching me in the stomach. I bent over in pain looking up. "Let Namine go."

"No" He laughed. Then I jumped on him and began punching him furiously after I was satisfied I got off letting him get up. His face was bloody and I just looked at him already knowing my request. Seifer and his friends left Namine was on the ground Shaking with fear. "Namine." I said picking her up off the ground hugging her. She buried her face in my chest. "Are you okay?" I said with concern. She nodded but refused to move I just held her not protesting. After a few minutes she looked up at me. "Roxas are you alright?" She asked worry covered her features. I laughed a bit

"Namine I am fine." I said with her still in my arms.

"Would you mind if we finished out tour later? I don't think I am up to it."

I nodded and began walking to our apartment building it was dark already so I had no problem with it. After so long Namine's feet began to drag and she was walking slower than normal. "Do you want me to give you a piggy back?" I asked but she only shook her head in refusal. It was cloudy by the time we got to the building and it was pouring by the time we got inside. I went to go to my room and Namine to hers "Goodnight Namine." I said turning to her.

"Goodnight Roxas." She replied standing on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek. Then she was gone before I knew it. I walked in my apartment kicking my shoes off and going straight for the bed I fell asleep in no time.

Knock. Knock. Boom. I awoke to a knock at my door and thunder booming in my ear. I got up and answered the door; I opened it to find a sacred to death blond girl shrieking as thunder went off again. I let Namine in now fully awake.

"Namine what's wrong?" I asked hugging her.

Thunder boomed again and she shrieked. "I am scared" She replied her face buried in my chest. I let her to the couch still holding her when we sat down.

"It's just thunder Namine" I laughed.

"It's scary" She replied in a muffled voice. I laughed again "Your fine Namine, you can stay here if you want." She looked up at me with a big smile on her face. "Thank you"

I smiled leaning my head back. Every time we heard thunder Namine jumped I began stroking her hair and talking to her about simple things that would take her mind off the storm.

"Namine, what's your favorite color?" I asked after a long silence.

No response. I looked down Namine was sound asleep on my chest. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. I pulled a blanket over the both of us and leaning my head back falling asleep with Namine in my arms.

* * *

**What'd ya think?**

**If you like it let me know!**

**If you didn't help me fix it!**

**Reviwers Get cookies!**


End file.
